Vörös álarc nélkül
by Emma83
Summary: Jane-nel furcsa dolog történik. Vajon ez egy álom, vagy a valóság? Olvasd el, hogy megtudd! Jisbon!
1. Chapter 1

**Sziasztok! Ezt a történetet MargieM-nek ajánlom, és köszönöm, hogy mindig megtisztel a véleményével!**

**Bármilyen kritikát örömmel fogadok!**

**Cím: Vörös álarc nélkül**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: Nem az enyém. Sajnos!**

* * *

><p>Jane a tetőtéri szobában állt, és csak bámult ki az ablakon. Ez a hely volt a menedéke, ha magányra vágyott. Itt levehette az álarcot, amit mások előtt viselt, és szabadjára engedhette az érzéseit, mint ahogy most is tette. De ebben a pillanatban nem a határtalan bűntudat, és a mérhetetlen szenvedés szabadult ki az álarc alól, hanem a tehetetlen düh és csalódás.<p>

Tett egy lépést hátra, majd az asztalra csapott. A benne lévő feszültség nem sokat csillapodott az elmúlt egy órában. Arcát a kezébe temetve leült az ágyra, és érezte, ahogy a könnyek elöntötték a szemét. De nem hagyta, hogy az érzései legyőzzék. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd felállt és a kijárat felé indult. Beszélni akart valakivel, hogy válaszokat kapjon a kérdéseire.

Még maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen hamar a célhoz ért. A benne tomboló indulatok hatására még gyorsabban vezetett a megszokottnál. Kiszállt az autóból, majd sietve belépett az épületbe. Próbálta rendezni a gondolatait, miközben a lift a megfelelő szintre vitte. Az ajtó előtt állva néhány pillanatig habozott, majd magabiztosan megnyomta a csengőt.

„Jane?" Egy kócos hajú, álmos tekintetű vezető ügynök állt előtte meglepődött arckifejezéssel, Spice Girls-t ábrázoló pizsamában.

Ha nem lett volna olyan pocsék hangulatban, néhány vicces megjegyzés elhagyta volna a száját Lisbon öltözéke láttán. De most csak egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, miközben a barna hajú ügynök szó nélkül félreállt az ajtóból, utat nyitva ezzel előtte. Néma csend kíséretében a nappaliba mentek, és mindketten helyet foglaltak. Jane a kanapén, Lisbon pedig egy fotelban. Percek teltek el szó nélkül, miközben a tanácsadó a padlót bámulva gondolatban visszajátszotta az aznapi eseményeket, és észre sem vette, hogy Lisbon feszülten figyelte őt.

Késő délután Jane kapott egy sms-t, mely egy helyszínt, egy időpontot, és a _„Fejezzük be végre ezt a macska-egér játékot." _szöveget tartalmazta. Sietve a kocsijához ment, és fél óra múlva a megadott helyen volt. Szíve egyre gyorsabban vert, ahogy közeledett az elhagyatott faházhoz.

Az idevezető út során gondolatban ezerszer eljátszotta, hogy mit fog tenni, ha szemtől szemben találja magát az ellenségével. De az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy szóljon Lisbon-nak és a csapatnak, hisz tudta, hogy akkor megakadályoznák a tervét. És nem utolsósorban nem akarta őket veszélybe sodorni.

A feleségére és a lányára gondolt, miközben megfogta a kilincset, és úgy érezte, hogy akár az élete árán is hajlandó bosszút állni a halálukért. Az ajtón belépve csak egy széket látott a helyiség közepén, amelyen egy ember ült vigyorral az arcán. Néhány mondat hagyta el a középkorú férfi száját, melyből Jane biztosan tudta, hogy Red John-nal néz farkasszemet. Érezte, hogy tengernyi harag áradt szét a testében, miközben a hányinger kerülgette.

Ezután minden olyan gyorsan történt. Red John előhúzott egy fegyvert, és a tanácsadóra szegezte, mielőtt az bármit tett vagy mondott volna. Majd hirtelen egy lövés hallatszott Jane háta mögül, mely a sorozatgyilkos vállát találta el. Ekkor Lisbon lépett elő, és megbilincselte Red John-t, miközben a jogait sorolta fel, majd felhívta a csapat többi tagját. Miután visszatértek a CBI épületébe, Jane felsietett a padlásra anélkül, hogy bárkinek is mondott volna egy szót is.

De most több mint egy órával később itt ült Lisbon nappalijában.

„Miért követtél?" Törte meg a csendet.

„Mert tudtam, hogy valami őrültségre készülsz." Lisbon egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd magyarázatba kezdett. „Ott voltam, mikor az sms-t kaptad, és láttam az arcodon, hogy Red John-nal kapcsolatos lehet. Ha róla van szó, mindig furcsa szikra van a szemedben."

„Nem kellett volna odajönnöd." Jane hangjában egyszerre érződött düh és félelem amiatt, hogy a zöld szemű ügynöknek baja eshetett volna.

Lisbon láthatóan mérges lett, miközben felállt a fotelból, majd néhány lépés után megállt a szőke tanácsadó előtt.

„Neked sem kellett volna egyedül odamenned. Red John meg is ölhetett volna."

„Tudom." Hallatszott Jane halk válasza.

„De az persze téged egy cseppet sem érdekel, hogy mit érzett volna a csapat vagy én, ha meghalsz." Az ügynök szinte kiabált. „Csak magaddal törődsz, és még most sem vagy hajlandó észrevenni, hogy van akiknek számítasz."

Ekkor a tanácsadó is felállt, és szemtől szemben voltak egymással. A félelem amiatt, hogy bármelyikük meghalhatott volna, és a csalódás, hogy Red John újra megszökött, olyan feszültséget okozott köztük, mely szinte tapintható volt. És mikor Jane megérezte Lisbon finom illatát, furcsa érzésekkel szembesült. Már nem csak a bosszú létezett számára. Az évek során valami visszavonhatatlanul megváltozott benne.

„Tévedsz." Suttogta komoly hangon, majd még közelebb lépett.

Arcukat már csak néhány cm választotta el, és Jane hiába próbálta még maga előtt is tagadni, vágyat érzett az ügynök iránt. Lassan közelebb hajolt Lisbon-hoz, és egy rövid, de gyengéd csókot nyomott az ajkára. Majd hirtelen, mint aki menekül valami elől, zavartan és sietve elhagyta a lakást.

* * *

><p>A nap hatalmas fényességgel sütött be az ablakon, melynek hatására a szőke hajú tanácsadó kinyitotta a szemét, majd álmosan körülnézett. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy nem a padlásszobában van, és nem is a házában, de látszólag nem is egy szállodában. Lassan kiszállt az ágyból, hogy még jobban feltérképezze a helyet, mikor egy újabb furcsasággal találta szemben magát. Megszokott ruhája helyett csak egy szál boxeralsót viselt. Gyors léptekkel a szobában álló egyetlen szekrényhez sietett, és reménykedett, hogy ott talál magának valami öltözéket. Ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót, az először szembetűnő női ruhák mellett megpillantott néhány férfi pólót, farmert, és a mindig viselt háromrészes öltönyét. Sőt, nem csak egy volt ott, hanem legalább egy tucat. Sietve magára kapta az elsőként kezébe akadót, majd elindult az ajtó felé.<p>

A szobából kilépve egy lépcsősorral találta szemben magát. Lassan lépkedett le a fokokon, miközben próbálta visszaidézni az elmúlt napot, de emlékek helyett csak fejfájást érzett. Ahogy leért a földszintre, villámcsapásként érte a felismerés, hogy ő már járt itt, ez Lisbon lakása.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elkészült a következő fejezet.**

**Ugye nem felejted el megírni a véleményed?**

* * *

><p>Hirtelen egy ismerős hangot hallott a háta mögül.<p>

„Jó reggelt, álomszuszék!"

Lisbon mosolyogva közelebb lépett hozzá, és egy csókot nyomott a szájára, melynek hatására a férfi döbbenten nézett rá.

„Jól vagy?" Az ügynök hangja aggodalommal telt meg, miközben kezével végigsimított Jane arcán. „Csak szólj, ha nem, és rögtön visszamegyünk a kórházba. Az agyrázkódás nem játék."

„Agyrázkódás?" Ismételte az imént hallottakat.

„Nem emlékszel rá, hogy tegnap autóbalesetet szenvedtél?" Lisbon látta a kék szemekben a választ, és ettől még jobban aggódni kezdett „Az orvos azt mondta, hogy néhány napig problémák lehetnek a memóriáddal."

A szőke tanácsadó teljesen összezavarodott, miközben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy megcsókolta Lisbon-t, majd sietve távozott. De semmilyen balesetre nem emlékezett. Arra meg főleg nem, hogy hogyan került az ágyába.

„Gyere! Öltözz át valami kényelmesebb ruhába. Ma nem kell bemennünk az irodába."

A nő megfogta a kezét, és Jane maga sem tudta miért, de hagyta magát felvezetni a lépcsőkön, miközben arra gondolt, hogy talán álmodik. Mikor a szobába érve Lisbon a mellényét kezdte gombolni, még jobban meg volt győződve erről.

„Majd én." Mondta, miközben gyengéden eltolta magától a zöld szemű ügynököt.

Lisbon pajkos mosollyal nézett rá. „Talán nem segíthetek a férjemnek átöltözni?"

Jane-t ekkor érte a legnagyobb sokk, melytől szó szerint tátva maradt a szája.

„Arra sem emlékszel, hogy házasok vagyunk?" Nézett rá a nő, miközben csalódottságát nem tudta leplezni.

„Sajnálom, de nem." Hallatszott a halk válasz, miután Jane a döbbenettől meg tudott szólalni.

Néma csend telepedett a szobára, melyet Lisbon hangja tört meg.

„Magadra hagylak egy kicsit." Sarkon fordult, és elindult a kijárat felé, majd visszanézett. „Készítettem reggelit. Ha gondolod, gyere le enni."

A tanácsadó figyelte, ahogy Lisbon elhagyja a szobát, és furcsa fájdalom hasított a szívébe, melyet nem tudott megmagyarázni. Legszívesebben megfogta volna a nő kezét, és nem hagyta volna elmenni, de nem tette. Nem tudta, hogy mit mondhatna neki. Ehelyett leült az ágyra, és zavartan nézett körbe, miközben ezernyi kérdés fogalmazódott meg az elméjében. Tekintete hirtelen a kezére esett, és akkor látta meg a karikagyűrűt. Nem olyan volt, mint amit eddig viselt, de nagyon hasonlított hozzá. Lassan levette, és forgatni kezdte az ujjai közt, majd észrevette, hogy a belsejébe apró betűk vannak vésve. De mielőtt elolvashatta volna, hangos csörömpölést hallott a földszintről. Sietve visszahúzta az ujjára, majd leszaladt a lépcsőn a konyha irányába.

„Mi történt?" Nézett Lisbon-ra, aki épp néhány törött üvegdarabot sepert össze, majd a szemetesbe öntötte.

„Véletlenül lelöktem a kávésbögrét." Felelte, miközben mindent a helyére tett.

„Lisbon!" Szólalt meg Jane, és már éppen kérdezni akart, mikor a nő közbevágott.

„Már rég nem szólítottál így."

Néhány pillanat csend következett, mielőtt a férfi újra megszólalt.

„Teresa!" Maga is meglepődött, hogy milyen természetesnek tűnt kimondani Lisbon keresztnevét. „Mióta vagyunk házasok?"

„Egy éve." Sóhajtott, mielőtt folytatta. „Red John halála után egy évvel volt az esküvőnk."

A tanácsadó azt hitte, hogy több meglepetés már nem érheti, de tévedett.

„Hogy halt meg?" Kérdezte izgatottan.

Lisbon kicsit félt közölni a választ, de nem tehetett mást.

„Miután letartóztattuk, szökni próbált a börtönből, ezért az egyik őr lelőtte." Mondta halkan, majd figyelte Jane-t, aki a padlót nézte. „Talán kicsit sok ez így neked hirtelen."

Közelebb lépett, aminek hatására a férfi felnézett rá.

„Igen, egy kicsit tényleg az." Egy apró mosoly jelent meg az arcán, majd el is tűnt.

„Mi az utolsó emléked?" Kíváncsiskodott Lisbon.

„Hogy Red John-t letartóztattátok, de megszökött, mielőtt börtönbe került volna." Hangján hallatszott a düh, amit akkor érzett.

A nő elmosolyodott, mielőtt közölte a következő hírt. „Igen, valóban így történt, de egy hét múlva újra elkaptuk, és akkor már nem tudott megszökni."

„Akkor ezek szerint két év esett ki az emlékezetemből." Vonta le a következtetést Jane, és a barna ügynök szemében szomorúságot látott az utolsó mondat hallatán.

Szinte nem is gondolkodott, mielőtt odalépett és átölelte. Csak azt tudta, hogy nem akarta szomorúnak látni. És mikor megérezte az illatát, ugyanolyan vágy ébredt benne, mint akkor este. Lassan kibontakozott az ölelésből, majd belenézett Lisbon zöld szemeibe, és halkan megszólalt.

„De van valami, amire határozottan emlékszem."

Közelebb hajolt a nőhöz, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Szíve egyre hevesebben vert, ahogy a csók szenvedélyesebbé vált. De a csodás perceket egy hangos csengetés szakította félbe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tudom, hogy rövid lett, de azért írj véleményt. Oké?**

* * *

><p>Olyan volt, mint egy villámcsapás, vagy egy tűzijáték, vagy mint a mennyország. Nem tudta pontosan megfogalmazni. Csak azt tudta biztosan, hogy ahhoz foghatót sosem érzett azelőtt, mint amit Lisbon ajkainak érintésekor.<p>

„Ezt valóban nem felejtetted el." Suttogta a nő, miután a telefon csengésére szétváltak, majd egy mosollyal az arcán felvette a készüléket.

Jane csak állt ott, és figyelte az ügynököt, miközben még mindig a csók hatása alatt volt.

„Wainwright érdeklődött, hogy érzed magad." Mondta a nő, miután letette a telefont, majd egy újabb mosoly kíséretében a tanácsadóra pillantott. „Még át sem öltöztél, pedig el kell mennünk bevásárolni, mert semmi ehető nincs itthon. Nyomás fel az emeletre, és addig le se gyere, míg meg nem szabadultál ettől az öltönytől."

Játékosan meglökte a szőke tanácsadót, hogy ezzel mozgásra bírja, és közben az emelet felé intett.

Jane szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, és fellépcsőzött a hálószobába. Kivett egy fehér pólót és egy farmert a szekrényből, majd gyorsan átöltözött. Ekkor pillantott meg az éjjeliszekrényen egy esküvői fotót Lisbon-ról és róla. Elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta, hogy a nő milyen gyönyörű menyasszonyi ruhában.

„Az volt életem legszebb napja." Hallotta a háta mögül.

Megfordult, és egyenesen Lisbon-nal találta szemben magát. Ahogy belenézett a zöld szempárba, egyszerre látott benne boldogságot és szomorúságot. Egy lassú mozdulattal megfogta a kezét, és hirtelen érezni kezdte, amit ő érzett, de az nem csak szomorúság volt, hanem fájdalom is.

Tudta, hogy a nőnek rosszul esik, hogy nem emlékszik a közös életükre, és ez volt az a pillanat, mikor azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak visszatérnének az emlékei, és minden rendbe jönne, mert nem tudta elviselni, hogy szenved. Kezével végigsimított az arcán, majd a haján, és egyáltalán nem érezte kényelmetlennek megérinteni őt. Majd mikor megérezte az ügynök kezét a saját hajában, szinte ismerősnek tűnt az egész helyzet.

Már nem tudott gondolkodni, az agya kikapcsolt, csak a vágy vezette, mikor ajkaik eggyé váltak. A nő közelsége és illata teljesen magával ragadta. Érezte, ahogy Lisbon keze a pólója alá tévedt, és simogatni kezdte a hátát, majd egyre lejjebb csúszott. Ekkor pillanatok alatt megszakította a csókot, és tett egy lépést hátra.

Hirtelen elhunyt felesége arca villant fel előtte, és bármennyire is szabadulni akart a képtől, nem tudott. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy Angela halála óta nem volt nővel, vagyis az ő emlékei szerint, és érezte, hogy még nem tudná teljesen átadni magát a barna hajú ügynök iránt érzett vágyainak.

„Sajnálom." Suttogta a padlót bámulva.

Nem akarta Lisbon szemeiben újra a csalódást és a szomorúságot látni. De mikor megérezte a nő kezét az arcán, mégis felemelte a fejét.

„Semmi baj." Szólt Lisbon, majd egy gyengéd puszit nyomot a férfi arcára. „Menjünk, mert így sosem lesz ebéd."

Egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, ahogy megfogta a férfi kezét, és elindultak a földszint irányába.

* * *

><p>Az áruház tele volt emberekkel, és ahogy Jane tolta a bevásárlókocsit, miközben Lisbon után sietett, olyan volt ez számára, mint a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. Mintha mindennap ezt csinálnák, csak végzik a hétköznapi tennivalókat, mint minden házaspár.<p>

Elmosolyodott a gondolatra, ahogy elképzelte hogyan telhetnek a napjaik. Milyen lehet Lisbon-t látni, ahogy főz, takarít vagy éppen a szennyest rakja a mosógépbe. Milyenek lehetnek a reggeli ébredések, az együtt töltött esték és éjszakák. Furcsa volt ezekbe belegondolnia, mégis várakozással nézett az előttük álló nap elé.

„Teresa, évek óta nem láttalak." Kiáltott egy vörös hajú nő, miközben Lisbon egy csomag kávét tett a kosárba.

Jane csak nézte, ahogy a két nő váltott egy gyors ölelést.

„Hallottam, hogy férjhez mentél." Szólalt meg ismét a vörös.

„Igen, így van." Mosolyodott el Lisbon, majd Jane felé mutatott. „Ő a férjem, Patrick. Ő pedig a főiskolás barátnőm, Lisa."

Mutatta be őket egymásnak, mire a vörös hajú nő egész közel hajolt Lisbon-hoz.

„Ha ilyen jóképű férjem lenne, ki sem engedném a házból."

Lisbon válasza csak egy mosoly volt.

Jane figyelte a két nőt, ahogy beszélgettek, és közben visszatért a gondolataihoz Lisbon-ról és a házasságukról. De alig telt el néhány perc, mikor a következő mondat ütötte meg a fülét.

„Teresa, te felszedtél néhány kilót. Csak nem vagy terhes?"

Lisbon kicsit zavarba jött a kérdés hallatán, majd mégis magabiztosan válaszolt.

„Nem, még nem."

A férfi szinte megkövült az elhangzottak hallatán. Bármennyire is kezdte egész lassan megszokni a gondolatot, hogy Lisbon-nal házasok, az egyszer sem jutott az eszébe, hogy mi a helyzet a gyerektémával.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tudom, tudom. Már régen frissítettem, de nem tehetek róla. Az évadzáróval kapcsolatos információk teljesen megfosztottak az ihlettől. De most itt a folytatás. Élvezzétek!**

* * *

><p>Sem útban hazafelé, sem ebédkészítés közben nem hozták fel az áruházban elhangzottakat. Mindketten érezték, hogy túl kényelmetlen lenne beszélni róla. Inkább próbálták félretenni, és egy időre megfeledkezni a témáról, ezért csak hétköznapi dolgokról esett szó, miközben együtt főztek.<p>

Az ebéd hamar elkészült, és a finom étel elfogyasztása közben Jane megkérte a nőt, hogy meséljen néhány közösen átélt élményről. A történetek nagy része annyira komikus volt, hogy hasukat fogva röhögtek rajta. A férfi meglepődött, hogy milyen őszintén tudott most nevetni. Mintha az élet mindig is könnyű és egyszerű lett volna, mint most ebben a pillanatban. Érezte, hogy az álarc, amit nap mint nap magára öltött, fokozatosan vékonyodott a nap folyamán. Mintha már kevésbe lett volna szüksége rá, mintha már nem kellett volna elbújnia mögé.

Szinte lenyűgözve nézte Lisbon-t, akinek a szeme csillogott a boldogságtól, ahogy mesélt. Mindig is látta, hogy a nő milyen gyönyörű, és mindig is vonzódott hozzá. De ezt titkolta még saját maga előtt is. Nem kockáztathatta, hogy Red John rájöjjön, milyen sokat jelent neki a zöld szemű ügynök. Csak úgy védhette meg, ha tartotta a két lépés távolságot.

„Finom volt." Jegyezte meg Lisbon, miután befejezték az étkezést.

„Egyetértek." Helyeselt a férfi, miközben összeszedte a tányérokat, és a mosogatóba tette.

„Van kedved filmet nézni?" Szólalt meg ismét az ügynök.

Jane már éppen válaszolni akart, mikor megszólalt a csengő.

„Majd én kinyitom." Ugrott fel a székről Lisbon, és az ajtóhoz sietett.

A szőke tanácsadó ismerős hangokat hallott, miután elmosta a tányérokat. Kilépett a konyhából, és a nappaliban találta Van Pelt-et és Rigsby-t, amint Lisbon-nal beszélgettek.

„Szia Jane! Hogy vagy?" Köszöntötte Grace.

A férfi torkán megakadtak a szavak, ahogy közelebb lépett, és meglátta Van Pelt hatalmas pocakját.

„Mi a baj, haver? Úgy nézel, mint aki szellemet látott." Nézett rá Rigsby értetlenül.

Lisbon egyből rájött, hogy mi volt a férfi viselkedésének az oka.

„Patrick a baleset miatt nem emlékszik az elmúlt két évre." Magyarázta szomorúsággal a hangjában.

„Ó!" Lepődött meg egyszerre Van Pelt és Rigsby.

Jane tudta, hogy nem állhat ott sokáig Grace-t bámulva, bármennyire is meglepte a látvány, ezért közelebb lépett, és kedvesen rámosolygott a nőre.

„Nagyon csinos kismama vagy." Szólt, majd helyet foglalt a nővel szemben.

„Köszönöm!" Viszonozta Van Pelt a mosolyt, miközben megsimogatta a hasát.

„Kértek kávét vagy teát?" Vette át a szót Lisbon.

„Én egy kávét." Jelentkezett Rigsby.

Grace csak a fejét rázta: „Én nem kérek semmit."

Lisbon felállt, és a konyhába sietett, hogy elkészítse a fekete italt.

„Sürgősen fel kell hívnom az apámat." Nézett Rigsby a telefonjára, majd egy gyors csókot nyomott Van Pelt arcára. „Mindjárt visszajövök."

A tanácsadó és Grace kettesben maradtak a nappaliban. A nő szerette volna megtörni a csendet, de nem tudta, hogy mit lehet mondani ebben a helyzetben.

„Furcsa lehet, hogy nem emlékszel az elmúlt két évre." Szólalt meg kissé bátortalanul.

„Igen, az." Hangzott a rövid válasz Jane szájából, majd egy pillanatnyi szünet után így folytatta. „Főleg, hogy Teresa és én…"

Nem fejezte be a mondatot. Úgy érezte, hogy már ezzel is túl sokat mondott. Nem szokott senkivel beszélni az aggodalmairól, kétségeiről, félelmeiről. Most mégis majdnem elmondta Grace-nek, hogy mennyire összezavarták a dolgok, amikre nem is emlékszik.

Van Pelt rögtön megértette, hogy a férfi mire is gondolt. Határozottan elmosolyodott, majd lelkesen beszélni kezdett.

„Én mindig is tudtam, hogy egy pár lesztek. Csak rátok kellett nézni, és még a vak is láthatta a köztetek lévő különleges kapcsolatot." Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd mikor látta Jane érdeklődő tekintetét, még nagyobb lelkesedéssel folytatta. „Sok mindenen mentetek keresztül, de végül egymásra találtatok, és ahogy egymásra néztek az mindent elárul. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ti vagytok a legboldogabbak pár azok közül, akiket ismerek. A mosolyotok is mindig erről árulkodik."

A férfi fejében visszhangzottak Grace szavai. Egyrészt melegség járta át a gondolatra, hogy mennyi boldog pillanatot élhetett át Lisbon-nal, másrészt fájdalmat érzett, mert folyton látta a zöld szemű ügynök tekintetében a szomorúságot, amiért nem emlékezett a kapcsolatukra. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd gondolkodás nélkül megszólalt.

„Biztos igazad van, de ez a baleset mindent elrontott. Mert látom, hogy Teresa mennyire szenved ettől a helyzettől, és fogalmam sincs mit tegyek, hogy segíthetnék neki. Teljesen összezavarodtam, még azt sem tudom pontosan, hogy mit is érzek."

Bármennyire is nem akart erről beszélni, most mégsem tudta megállítani a szavakat, melyek előtörtek belőle. Fejét a kezébe temette, és próbált úrrá lenni a kétségbeesésen, ami gyötörte.

„Ne hibáztasd magad, nem tehetsz arról, ami történt. Meglátod, hogy hamarosan minden rendbe fog jönni." Nyugtatta a vörös hajú ügynök, miközben előrehajolt, hogy csökkentse a távolságot közöttük. „És ami az érzéseket illeti, a nagymamám mindig azt mondja, hogy az eszünk felejt, de a szívünk sosem."

Jane néhány pillanatig elgondolkodott az imént hallottakon, majd felnézett, és csak ennyit suttogott: „Köszönöm!"

Van Pelt bólintott egyet, majd egy perc csend után Rigsby lépett be a nappaliba, és éppen helyett foglalt, mikor Lisbon meghozta a kávét.

Két óra telt el észrevétlenül, ahogy négyesben beszélgettek. És mindeközben Jane határozottan megállapította, hogy sokkal közelebbi barátság tartja őket össze, mint ahogy azt valaha is gondolta volna.

„Na, van még kedved a filmet nézni?" Zárta be Lisbon az ajtót a vendégek távozása után.

„Persze." Jött a rövid válasz.

„De én választok." Nevetett a nő, majd kinyitott egy szekrényt, mely tele volt dvd-vel.

Már a második filmet nézték, mely ugyancsak egy romantikus vígjáték volt, mint ahogy az első is, mikor Jane fejében újra előjöttek Grace szavai. _„Az eszünk felejt, de a szívünk sosem."_

Hirtelen ránézett a barna hajú ügynökre, és mintha bűntudat öntötte volna el. Bűntudat amiatt, hogy úgy ülnek ott egymás mellett, mintha vadidegenek lennének, nem pedig házasok. Tudta ez miatta van, hogy Lisbon csak azért nem közeledik, nehogy kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozza őt.

Lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és a nő vállára tette, melynek hatására Lisbon felnézett rá.

„Gyere ide." Szólt halkan a férfi, és széttárta a kezeit.

Az ügynök elmosolyodott, majd befészkelte magát a biztonságot nyújtó karok közé.

Jane belélegezte a nő hajának illatát, majd egy gyengéd csókot nyomott a fejére. De ahelyett, hogy elmerült volna a filmben, egy újabb gondolat fészkelte be magát az elméjébe, melytől nem tudott szabadulni.

„Beszéltünk már arról, hogy mikor legyenek gyerekeink?" Vágott a téma közepébe.

Lisbon meglepődve bontakozott ki az ölelésből, majd a férfi szemébe nézett.

„Igen, már volt róla szó." Válaszolta halkan.

„És hogy döntöttünk?" Feszegette tovább a kérdést.

„Én még várni szerettem volna, mert szerintem kicsi ez a lakás a gyerekvállaláshoz. De te folyamatosan győzködtél, hogy felesleges várni, majd keresünk akkor egy megfelelő házat, ha már úton van a baba. És ahogy láttam a lelkesedést a szemedben, nem tudtam nemet mondani, beleegyeztem, hogy legyen úgy, ahogy te javasoltad." Szólt őszintén, majd egy percnyi habozás után hozzátette. „Szerinted szülőnek lenni a legcsodálatosabb dolog a világon."

Jane egyik pillanatról a másikra teljesen lesápadt. Az utolsó mondat teljesen szíven ütötte.

„Igen, valóban a legcsodálatosabb dolog." Suttogta szinte magának, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal felállt, és lépcső felé sietett.

Még hallotta Lisbon hangját, ahogy többször is a nevét kiáltotta, de nem tudott megállni. A könnyek, melyek elöntötték a szemét, egymás után folytak végig az arcán. Nem akarta, hogy a nő így lássa. Felszaladt a lépcsőn egyenesen a hálószobába, és lefeküdt az ágyra. A fájdalom elviselhetetlenül mardosta, ahogy eszébe jutott az elhunyt kislánya.

Csak néhány perce feküdt ott, mikor meglátta Lisbon-t az ajtóban. Gyorsan letörölte a könnyeit, majd intett egyet a nő felé.

Az ügynök odalépett az ágyhoz, lefeküdt Jane mellé, majd mélyen a szemébe nézett. Nem kellettek szavak ahhoz, hogy megértse mi történt. Kezével gyengéden simogatni kezdte a férfi haját, melynek hatására a szőke tanácsadó lassan álomba merült.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tudom, tudom… Már hónapok óta nem frissítettem ezt a történetet. És nincs is rá magyarázat, hogy miért. Sajnálom, és remélem, hogy azért még elolvassátok.**

* * *

><p>Jane hirtelen kinyitotta a szemét és felült. Homlokán verejték csillogott, légzése szapora volt és érezte, hogy szíve majd kiugrik a helyéről. Tudta, hogy mindez miért történt, hisz már milliószor átélte, hogy milyen egy szörnyű rémálomból ébredni.<p>

„Jól vagy?" Hallott meg egy ismerős hangot.

Oldalra fordult, és Lisbon aggódó tekintetével találta szemben magát.

„Csak rémálmom volt." Felelte halkan.

„Red John, ugye?" A zöld szempárban még több aggodalom jelent meg, ahogy a férfi bólintott. „Ő már meghalt. Nem bánthat egyikünket sem."

Hangja szinte suttogás volt, ahogy kiejtette a szavakat, majd egy gyors mozdulattal átölelte Jane-t, aki fokozatosan megnyugodott a nő közelségétől. Miközben mélyeket lélegzett Lisbon illatából, próbálta minél jobban kiszorítani elméjéből a rémálom képeit, melyben a nőt látta holtan feküdni a falra festett piros mosolygós arc alatt.

„Jól vagyok." Szólt pár perc múlva, miközben kibontakozott az ölelésből, majd a barna ügynök megnyugtatására elmosolyodott.

„Rendben." Kicsit kételkedve ugyan, de Lisbon is visszamosolygott rá, majd egy apró csókot nyomott az arcára. „Megyek zuhanyozni."

Jane figyelte, ahogy a nő leszállt az ágyról, és ásítozva nyújtózott egyet, melynek hatására kissé felcsúszott a pólója.

„Van tetoválásod?" Kiáltott fel hirtelen.

„Erre gondolsz?" Mutatott Lisbon a csípőjére.

A férfi bólintott, majd gyorsan leugrott az ágyról, hogy közelebbről szemügyre vegye a mintát.

A tetoválás egy szitakötőt ábrázolt, mely nagyon élethűen volt megrajzolva.

„Édesanyám emlékére csináltattam a 21. születésnapomon." Szólt halkan a nő, miközben kezével végigsimított az ábrán. „Imádta a szitakötőket, és a testvéreimmel folyton szitakötős tárgyakat vettünk neki mindenféle alkalomra."

A szőke tanácsadó nem tudta nem észrevenni a fájdalmat a hangjában, ahogy az édesanyjáról beszélt. Szeretett volna mondani valamit, hogy jobban érezze magát, de mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Lisbon már elindult a fürdőszoba irányába.

Ahogy egyedül maradt hirtelen ráeszmélt, hogy még a tegnapi ruhát viseli. Elindult a szekrény irányába tiszta pólóért és farmerért, mikor az éjjeliszekrényen megpillantotta a nő karikagyűrűjét. Felvette és körbeforgatta, majd észrevette, hogy abba is van vésve valami szöveg.

„_Patrick Jane_" Olvasta halkan az apró betűket, majd levette a saját gyűrűjét is, és a belevésett szavakon végigfuttatta a szemét. „_Teresa Lisbon Jane_"

Elmosolyodott, majd óvatosan visszatette a nő gyűrűjét az éjjeliszekrényre, a sajátját pedig az ujjára. Éppen ekkor lépett be Lisbon a szobába nedves hajjal, testét körbefonó törölközőben.

Jane egy pillanatra le sem tudta venni szemeit róla, olyan gyönyörű volt. Majd mikor a nő is ránézett, ő kissé zavarba jött, és a tiszta ruhákat felkapva a fürdőbe sietett.

Néhány perc múlva, mikor egy kellemes zuhany után visszatért a hálószobába, meglepődve vette észre, hogy Lisbon még mindig egy szál törölközőben van, és láthatóan belemerült a ruhásszekrénye átrendezésébe.

„Keresel valamit?" Hagyta el a száját a kérdés, mikor felfedezte, hogy mindenféle ruhadarab hever a földön szerteszét.

„Igen, azt a zöld blúzt, amit karácsonyra kaptam tőled." Jött az ügynök válasza, miközben még mélyebbre ásta magát a szekrényben.

„Bárcsak emlékeznék rá." Suttogta a férfi.

A nő hirtelen felnézett, és Jane szomorú tekintetével találta szemben magát. Most értette meg, hogy mit is mondott valójában.

„Sajnálom, én nem akartam…" Kapta a kezét a szája elé.

„Eszembe juttatni, hogy mi mindenre nem emlékszem?" A férfi látta, hogy úrrá lesz rajta a kétségbeesés, ezért odalépett hozzá, és halkan folytatta. „Semmi baj! Meglátod, hogy nemsokára minden eszembe fog jutni."

Lisbon felemelte a kezét, és végigsimított az arcán. „Remélem!"

A nő érintése olyan hatással volt rá, mint egy áramütés. Szinte érezte a szikrákat, és testét őrületes vágy öntötte el. Mélyen belenézett a zöld szempárba, és csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy érezni akarja őt minden porcikájával.

Lassan felé nyúlt, majd egy mozdulattal leszedte a törölközőt, és a földre dobta. Ahogy végignézett a testén, akkor jött rá, hogy sosem volt még része ilyen gyönyörű látványban.

Ekkor már nem tudott tovább uralkodni magán, hirtelen odahajolt, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Az agya teljesen kikapcsolt, ahogy a szája megízlelte a nőt, és mikor érezte a viszonzást, csak hagyta, hogy a szenvedély elragadja.

Két óra múlva Lisbon felült, és megpaskolta a mellette fekvő férfi vállát. „Ideje lenne felkelni."

„Muszáj?" Húzta el a száját a tanácsadó.

Semmi kedve nem volt kiszállni az ágyból, inkább szerette volna az egész napot ott tölteni a barna hajú nővel.

„Maradjunk egész nap ágyban." Mosolyodott el Jane.

Még sosem érezte magát ennyire jól. Mintha az évek óta nyomasztó bűntudat, fájdalom és szomorúság egy csapásra szertefoszlott volna, mikor Lisbont a karjaiban tartotta. És nem akarta, hogy ez az érzés elillanjon.

„Gyere ide!" Suttogta, miközben magához húzta a nőt, majd végigsimított a testén.

„Patrick! Minden vasárnap eljátsszuk ezt." Lisbon tiltakozni akart, de ahogy a férfi megérintette, teljesen elbizonytalanodott. „Én azt mondom keljünk fel, te azt mondod maradjunk az ágyban, és aztán…"

„Mindig én nyerek, ugye?" Nézett fel a férfi, majd választ sem várva megcsókolta.

Mire eljött az ebédidő, kikászálódtak az ágyból, majd bekaptak néhány falatot, és elmentek egy csendes kis kávézóba.

„Azt kellene tennünk, amit mindig is szoktunk. Talán az segítene, hogy visszanyerjem az emlékeimet." Tette le Jane a teáscsészét.

„Az orvos is ezt javasolta." Bólintott a nő, majd egy mosoly suhant át az arcán. „ De biztosan ezt akarod, ugyanazokat a dolgokat csinálni?"

A tanácsadó értetlenül nézett rá. „Miért, mit szoktunk vasárnap délután csinálni?"

„Futni, minden vasárnap lefutunk 10 km-t." Válaszolta Lisbon, majd nevetni kezdett, ahogy meglátta a férfi arckifejezését.

„Te most viccelsz, ugye?"

A barna ügynök kortyolt egyet a kávéból. „Nem viccelek."

Jane még reménykedett, hogy talán ez az egész egy tréfa, de aztán látta a nő szemében, hogy tényleg nem az.

„Gyere, menjünk! Még át kell öltöznünk." Állt fel Lisbon, majd fizetett, és a férfit karon fogva a kijárat felé indultak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Itt a legújabb fejezet, most igyekeztem gyorsan frissíteni. Ha elolvastad, hagyj egy kommentet! Köszi!**

* * *

><p>Jane belenézett a tükörbe, és a szemöldökét ráncolta. Elég furcsán érezte magát melegítőben, szívesebben bújt volna vissza a már egyre jobban megszokott farmerba.<p>

„Mehetünk?" Lépett be a barna hajú ügynök a szobába.

A férfi nem válaszolt, csak tovább bámulta a tükörképét, miközben azon törte a fejét, hogy talán mégsem olyan jó ötlet ez. Megfordult, hogy valami kifogással lemondja, de mikor szembetalálta magát a nő ragyogó zöld szemeivel, mégsem szólt, csak némán bólintott.

Még csak negyed órája futottak, de a tanácsadó érezte, hogy nem megy ez neki. Nem elég, hogy Lisbon tempóját finoman szólva sem tudta követni, de mikor lelassított, hogy levegőhöz jusson, hirtelen szédülés fogta el. Megállt és mélyeket lélegzett, de a világ tovább forgott körülötte.

„Teresa!" Kiáltott a nő után, majd leült a járda mellé, mert a szédülés már fejfájással és homályos látással párosult.

Lisbon gyorsan odaért, és látta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

„Patrick! Mi a baj?" Hangján érződött az aggodalom.

A férfi fel sem nézett, miközben válaszolt. „ Kicsit rosszul érzem magam."

„Mondd el, hogy mit érzel pontosan." Simította meg az ügynök a kezét.

„Fáj a fejem, szédülök és egy kicsit homályosan látok." Felelte Jane, majd hozzátette. „De biztos mindjárt elmúlik."

„Ez nem normális, és lehet, hogy a baleset következménye. Hívok egy mentőt." Vette elő Lisbon a telefont, majd miközben remegő kézzel tárcsázott, még odaszólt a férfinak. „Talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet ez a futás."

A tanácsadó épp tiltakozni akart, mikor minden elhomályosult előtte, és egy pillanat múlva már eszméletlenül terült el a földön.

Mikor végre magához tért, csukott szemmel is meg tudta állapítani, hogy kórházban van. A szagok, melyek minden ilyen intézményt belengenek, kíméletlenül beférkőztek az orrába. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és az első kép amit látott, Lisbon arca volt. A nő az ágy mellett ült, és mikor észrevette, hogy Jane megmozdult, szinte felugrott a székről.

„Végre, felébredtél!" Sóhajtott egy nagyot, és látszott az arcán a megkönnyebbülés. „Hogy érzed magad? Hívom az orvost."

„Nem kell orvos. Egy kis fejfájástól eltekintve egész jól vagyok." Felelte a szőke tanácsadó, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette a nő karját.

„Kérsz egy kis vizet?" Nézett rá Lisbon, és a kancsó felé mutatott.

A férfi szó nélkül bólintott.

Az ügynök kiöntötte egy pohárba a folyadékot, majd átnyújtotta. Jane hagyta, hogy a kellemes víz lecsússzon kiszáradt torkán, majd visszaadta a poharat, és közben le sem vette a szemét a nőről.

„Sajnálom, ami történt." Szólalt meg. „Remélem nem okoztam csalódást."

„Csalódást?" Ismételte Lisbon az utolsó szót.

Jane halkan folytatta. „Igen, hisz miattam nem sikerült lefutnunk a 10 km-es távot."

„Futni?" A nő most már tényleg furcsán nézett rá. „Miről beszélsz?"

„Azt mondtad, hogy minden vasárnap délután 10 km-t szoktunk futni. Vagy talán tényleg vicc volt ez az egész futás dolog?" Bámult vissza rá a férfi, majd elmosolyodott. „Tudod egy feleségnek nem illik így átvernie a férjét."

Lisbon szinte elfelejtett levegőt venni a meglepetéstől, melyet az utolsó szavak okoztak. „Jane! Nem tudom, hogy miről beszélsz, de most már hívnom kell az orvost."

Elindult az ajtó felé, és a férfinak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Jane-nek szólította.

„Várj!" Szólt utána.

A zöld szemű ügynök megállt, megfordult, és látta, hogy Jane lehúzta az ujján lévő karikagyűrűt.

„Nincs benne felirat." Suttogta a férfi, majd lassan visszahúzta.

Abban a pillanatban kezdte megérteni, hogy ami történt, talán csak álom volt és most felébredt belőle.

„Mióta vagyok itt?" Nézett fel Lisbon-ra.

„Két napja." Lépett közelebb a nő az ágyhoz, majd folytatta. „Kómában voltál."

„Tényleg?" Szólt egész halkan. „Mi történt?"

Lisbon egy pillanatig nem felelt, majd mégis megszólalt szinte suttogva. „Miután Red John megszökött, te eljöttél hozzám, hogy magyarázatot kérj, miért mentem utánad. Majd mikor elhagytad a lakásomat, autóbalesetet szenvedtél."

„És ez két nappal ezelőtt volt? Azóta itt feküdtem kómában?" Nem akarta elhinni, hogy amit az elmúlt két napban átélt, csak álom volt, hisz olyan igazinak tűnt.

A nő csak csendben bólintott, majd újra elindult a kijárat felé. „Most már tényleg szólnom kell az orvosnak."

Jane egyedül maradt a szobában, miközben vegyes érzések kavarogtak benne.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tudom, hogy rég frissítettem, de most itt az újabb rész. Remélem azért kapok véleményeket.**

* * *

><p>A kötelező 24 órás megfigyelés után Jane saját felelősségére elhagyta a kórházat, majd pár óra múlva már a megszokott kanapéján feküdt az Elvis foltot bámulva a plafonon. Minden olyan megnyugtatóan ismerős volt körülötte, mégis fura érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mintha valami hiányzott volna, de nem tudta mi lehet az.<p>

Lassan felállt, és Lisbon irodája felé indult. Az ajtón belépve látta, hogy a nő nincs ott. De az illata, a vanília és a fahéj keveréke belengte a kis helyiséget, melynek hatására az ismeretlen érzés még jobban felerősödött benne.

Lefeküdt a kanapéra, becsukta a szemét, és hirtelen egy kép jelent meg előtte. Látta, ahogy Lisbon a karjaiban alszik, szinte érezte a teste melegét, és ahogy vágy ébredt benne a nő iránt. Az ajtó csapódása szakította félbe az álomképet. Nem nyitotta ki a szemét, de tudta, hogy a zöld szemű ügynök lépett be, hisz az illat, ami betöltötte az irodát, még intenzívebb lett.

Lisbon letette a kávésbögrét az asztalra, majd kihúzta a széket és leült. Ekkor kopogtak, és Cho szólt be az ajtón.

„Főnök! Újabb gyilkosság történt."

„Készüljetek, azonnal indulunk!"

Hallotta, ahogy a nő felállt a székről és elindult, majd megérezte, hogy őt nézi.

„Induljunk!" Nyitotta ki a szemét, miközben felült.

„Jól vagy?" Nézett rá Lisbon, és a tanácsadó szótlanul bámult vissza rá. „Mert maradhatsz, ha még nem vagy teljesen rendben."

„Jól vagyok." Szólt halkan, majd erősen koncentrált, hogy legyőzze a kínzó késztetést, a késztetést arra, hogy magához húzza a nőt és megcsókolja.

* * *

><p>Az ügy nem volt túl bonyolult, és sikeresen meg is oldották. És ebben nagy szerepe volt Jane-nek is, aki bár ugyanúgy alkalmazta a bevált módszereit, most mégsem tudott annyira koncentrálni a tettes leleplezésére, mint általában.<p>

A nap végén elgondolkodva ült a kedvenc kanapéján, mikor Lisbon megállt előtte.

„Befejeztem a papírmunkát. Holnap találkozunk. Jó éjt!"

„Jó éjt, Lisbon!" Felelte Jane, majd mikor a nő elindult a lift felé, utánaszólt. „Várj!"

Az ügynök visszafordult, és kérdően nézett rá.

„Szoktál vasárnaponként futni?" Szegezte neki a kérdést a tanácsadó.

„Igen, szoktam." Ráncolta kétkedve a szemöldökét a nő. „De honnan tudod? És miért is érdekel ez téged?"

A férfi nem felelt, ezért Lisbon dühösen húzott egyet a vállán.

„Tudod mit, többet ne olvass a gondolataimban!"

Hátat fordított, és beszállt az éppen megérkező felvonóba.

* * *

><p>Pontosan egy héttel azután, hogy Red John megszökött, újra elkapták. De mikor a börtönből szökni próbált, az egyik őr lelőtte.<p>

Most pár órával az eset után Jane a padlásszobában ült, és próbálta rendezni a gondolatait. Maga is meglepődött rajta, hogy nem az zavarta össze, ami Red Johnnal történt. Inkább az nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy pont ugyanúgy zajlott le, ahogy azt az álmában Lisbon elmesélte neki.

Hiába ivott meg két csésze teát, mégis egyre jobban erőt vett rajta egy furcsa izgatottság. Folyton felbukkant fejében az a gondolat, hogy amit látott, talán nem is álom volt, hanem valami egészen más.

Hirtelen felállt a székről, megigazította a ruháját, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Volt egy fontos dolog, amit meg kellett tudnia ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön az igazságra.


	8. Chapter 8

**Itt vagyok újra, egy extra hosszú fejezettel. Ez az én karácsonyi ajándékom. **

**KELLEMES KARÁCSONYT ÉS BOLDOG ÚJ ÉVET KÍVÁNOK MINDENKINEK!**

* * *

><p>Jane kortyolt egy utolsót a teából, miközben érezte, hogy a zöld szemű ügynök őt figyeli. Már percek óta ültek szótlanul Lisbon nappalijában, de a férfi még mindig nem tudta, hogy kezdjen neki a mondanivalójának. Épp olyan tanácstalan volt, mint negyed órája, mikor bekopogott az ajtón.<p>

Egy gyors mozdulattal letette a teáscsészét, majd fészkelődni kezdett a kanapén. Újra az a szokatlan érzés kerítette hatalmába, melyet azóta érzett a nő közelében, mióta felébredt a kómából.

„Kérsz még teát?" Lisbon kellemes hangja szakította félbe a csendet.

„Nem." Pillantott fel a tanácsadó, és tekintetével követte a nőt, ahogy az üres csészével a kezében a konyha felé indult.

Majd mikor egyedül maradt a helyiségben, határozottan megállapította, hogy a nappali majdnem olyan volt, mint a kóma alatt látott álomképben. És hirtelen erős késztetést érzett arra, hogy felmenjen a lépcsőn, majd a hálószobát is megnézze.

„Ez őrültség!" Suttogta, és megrázta a fejét, mintha így akarná kiűzze belőle a gondolatot.

„Mi őrültség?" Észre sem vette, hogy Lisbon már ott állt előtte, és most válaszra várva összehúzta a szemöldökét.

Jane zavartan nézett bele a zöld szempárba, melyek ugyanolyanok voltak, mint az álmában. Talán csak nem csillogtak annyira, de így is vágyat ébresztettek benne, mint az elmúlt napokban számtalanszor, és melyeket csak nagyon nehezen tudott leküzdeni és elrejteni a világ elől.

„Itt vagyok, ha beszélgetni szeretnél a történtekről, vagy bármi másról." Szólalt meg újra az ügynök.

A férfi bólintott egyet, kifejezve ezzel a köszönetét, de valahogy most nem akart a Red John-nal történtekről beszélni. Sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta valami más, és mivel azzal a céllal jött, hogy megtudja az igazat, így néhány pillanat múlva megszólalt.

„Van tetoválásod?"

A nő arca tagadhatatlanul meglepetést tükrözött, és Jane ennek láttán elmosolyodott.

„Azt mondtad bármiről beszélgethetünk."

„Igen, de nem gondoltam, hogy ilyesmiről szeretnél." Magyarázta Lisbon, mintha ezzel kibúvót keresett volna a kérdés alól.

A tanácsadót újra megmosolyogtatta a nő zavart arckifejezése.

„Vagyis nem akarod elárulni?"

Lisbon hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy a férfi játszadozik vele, ezért határozottan ránézett.

„Nem hiszem, hogy bármi közöd van hozzá."

„Akkor ezt igennek veszem." Folytatta Jane magabiztosan, de mikor észrevette az ügynök szemében növekvő feszültséget, lehervadt arcáról a mosoly.

Nem állt szándékában megbántani Lisbont, de érezte, hogy jó úton halad felé. És tudta, ezt csak úgy kerülheti ezt el, ha őszinte lesz hozzá. Hirtelen megköszörülte a torkát, és minden bátorságát összeszedve belekezdett.

„Mikor kómában voltam, álmodtam valami. Vagyis én akkor nem tudtam, hogy ez az egész csak álom, olyan valóságosnak tűnt." A nőre pillantott, aki várakozóan hallgatta minden egyes szavát. „Szóval abban az álomban Red John ugyanúgy halt meg, mint most."

„Ezt hogy érted?" Csúszott ki Lisbon száján.

„Olyan volt, mintha a jövőbe lennék, pontosan két évvel később. De nem emlékeztem semmire az eltelt két évből, mert amnéziás voltam. Te mesélted el nekem, hogy mi történt, hogyan halt meg Red John." Az utolsó szavakat szinte suttogva ejtette ki. „ És mindent szóról-szóra úgy meséltél, ahogy most megtörtént."

A tanácsadó látta, ahogy Lisbon először csak meglepődött, majd úgy nézett rá, mintha őrültnek tartaná. Pedig még el sem mondott neki mindent. De elhatározta, hogy ha már belekezdett, akkor végig is mondja. Már épp folytatni akarta, de az ügynök megelőzte.

„Jane! Ez tényleg érdekesen hangzik, de az álmok csak álmok."

„Talán máskor egyetértenék ezzel, de most mégsem. Annyi minden egyezik a valósággal." Hirtelen megrázta a fejét, és magyarázni kezdte. „Red John halála, az, hogy vasárnaponként futni jársz, és a tetoválásod."

„A tetoválásom?" Kiáltott fel a nő.

„Igen, álmomban láttam a tetoválásodat." Nézett rá Jane apró mosollyal az arcán.

„Láttad? Mégis hogyan?" Kérdezte egész halkan Lisbon, de egy pillanattal később a szája elé kapta a kezét, ahogy rájött a válaszra.

„Nyugi, Lisbon! Csakis azért láthattam, mert a feleségem voltál." Felelte a férfi, miközben sejtette, hogy ez a magyarázat nem fogja megnyugtatni az ügynököt.

„A feleséged?" A nő csak ennyit tudott kipréselni magából.

Jane már nem mosolygott, és le sem vette tekintetét a zöld szemű ügynökről.

„Az álmomban is pontosan ilyen arcot vágtál, mikor megtudtad, hogy nem emlékszem a házasságunkra és a közös életünkre." Suttogta halkan.

Csak bámultak egymásra, és ez így ment percekig, egyikőjük sem tudta mit mondjon. Az egész helyzet olyan feszült és kínos volt.

„Jobb lesz, ha most elmegyek." Szólalt meg végül a férfi, végtelennek tűnő idő után.

Majd egy utolsó pillantást vetett Lisbonra, aki még mindig sokkos állapotban volt a hallottak után, végül felállt a kanapéról, és az ajtóhoz sietett, majd kilépett a lakásból. Tudta, hogy a nőnek időre van szüksége, hogy feldolgozza ezt az egészet.

* * *

><p>A következő napok a szokásos munkával teltek, és sem Jane, sem Lisbon nem hozta fel a legutóbbi beszélgetésüket. Mivel mindketten furcsán érezték magukat a másik közelében, így egyfajta távolságot tartottak egymástól, és szóváltásaik is csak a munkával kapcsolatosak voltak. Bár érezték, hogy így nem mehet a végtelenségig, mégsem tudták mi változtathatna a köztük lévő feszült helyzeten.<p>

A férfi öt nap múlva is ezen töprengett, miközben a padlásszobában ülve nézett ki az ablakon. Gondolataiból egy kopogás, majd az ajtó nyílása zökkentette ki. A kijárat felé tekintve kicsit meglepődött, mikor Lisbon lépett be, hisz egy ideje már egyszer sem jött fel ide.

„Lisbon! Gyere be!" Állt fel a székről. „Örülök, hogy itt vagy."

Egy pillanatra egymás szemeibe bámultak, majd Lisbon hirtelen megfordult, és pólóját kissé felhúzva, nadrágját kissé letolva határozottan megszólalt.

„Ilyen volt az a tetoválás?"

A tanácsadó először furcsán nézett rá, ahogy a ruhájával matatott, majd meglátta a szitakötő tetoválást, mely tényleg olyan volt, mint az álmában.

„Igen, pont ilyen volt."

A nő megigazította magán a ruhát, majd kérdően nézett fel.

„Mégis mit jelent ez az egész?"

„Nem tudom." Suttogta Jane egy pillanattal később.

„Talán jelentheti azt, hogy a jövőt álmodtad meg?" Faggatózott tovább az ügynök. „Akármilyen őrültségnek is hangzik ez."

„Nem tudom." Ismételte a férfi.

Valóban nem tudta a választ a kérdésre, inkább csak remélte, hogy úgy van. És minden egyes porcikájával vágyott rá, hogy úgy legyen, hogy már ne csak az álmaiban tarthassa a karjaiban a Lisbont, hanem a valóságban is.

Egy lassú mozdulattal egész közel lépett a nőhöz, és látta a szemében a meglepetést, a félelmet és mintha a vágy is ott bujkált volna. Legszívesebben megcsókolta volna, majd ölelni akarta egész éjjel, de tudta, hogy ez így túl sok lenne egyszerre. Apró lépésekkel kellett haladnia, ha azt akarta, hogy az álma tényleg a jövővé váljon. Ezért csak gyengédén megfogta a kezét, majd rámosolygott.

„Én szeretném, ha valóban olyan lenne a jövőm, ahogy azt az álmomban láttam."


	9. Chapter 9

**Végre elkészültem az utolsó fejezettel. Köszönöm a véleményeket, és remélem legközelebb is velem tartotok.**

**Jogi nyilatkozat: Sajnos nem az enyém.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 évvel később…<strong>

Jane elnyújtózott a parton, majd a víz felé pillantott, ahol két kisgyerek önfeledten játszott. A szél néha megborzolta hosszú szőke hajukat, miközben kacagva lapátolták a homokot egy-egy vödörbe.

„Szia!" Hirtelen egy ismerős hang csapta meg a fülét, majd ahogy felnézett, egy smaragdzöld szempár nézett vissza rá.

„Szia, szépségem!" Egy gyors mozdulattal felállt, leporolta a ruháját, és egy csókot nyomott a nő szájára. „A lányok nagyon izgatottak voltak, hogy mikor érsz haza."

„Ebédeltek már?" Nézett Lisbon a gyerekek felé.

„Nem, meg akartak várni téged." Felelte a férfi, majd kezét az ügynök lapos hasára tette, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte. „Na, mit mondott az orvos?"

„Minden rendben." Vágta rá Lisbon, majd tétovázott egy pillanatig, mielőtt újra megszólalt. „A babák jól vannak."

„Babák?" Kellett néhány másodperc, hogy Jane felfogja az imént hallottakat. „Megint ikreink lesznek?"

Szája hatalmas mosolyra húzódott, mikor a nő igent bólintott, majd váratlanul felkapta, és megpörgette a levegőben.

„Tegyél le!" Visított a barna ügynök, majd mikor lába újra a földet érte, egy fenyegető mozdulattal Jane felé intett. „Ne merészeld ezt még egyszer, mert…"

Már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert a tanácsadó hirtelen magához húzta, és ajkait egy szenvedélyes csókkal zárta le.

„Anya! Anya!" Két vékony hang szakította félbe őket.

„Sziasztok, kicsikéim!" Bontakozott ki az ölelésből Lisbon, majd leguggolt, és gyengéden magához szorította az ikreket.

Jane tett egy lépést hátra, majd onnan figyelte felesége és lányai vidám csacsogását.

Mikor évekkel ezelőtt azt mondták neki, hogy lépjen tovább és kezdjen új életet, csak csendben bólintott. A gondolat, hogy újra megszeressen valakit és családot alapítson, teljesen képtelen volt számára. Az elhunyt szerettei miatt érzett fájdalom, és a halálukért folytatott bosszú kitöltötte az egész bensőjét. Napról-napra magára öltötte a mindent takaró álarcot, és megtanulta hogyan kell mosolyogni és vidámnak tettetnie magát, miközben mérhetetlenül szenvedett. De mikor kómába esett, és bepillantást nyert egy másik életbe, minden megváltozott. Csak fokozatosan fedezte fel, hogy mindennek ellenére szíve még mindig képes szeretni. És most, öt évvel később az álarc teljesen eltűnt, már nem volt szükség az érzései elrejtésére.

Könnyes szemmel elmosolyodott, majd hirtelen átölelte a három legfontosabb nőt az életében, és a hozzájuk készülő két kis új életre gondolt, miközben minden egyes porcikáját elöntötte a határtalan boldogság.

**THE END**


End file.
